


The Book Of Ruth

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Megillat Rut | Book of Ruth, תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth's life in her own words</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book Of Ruth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



> To see the animated graphic poem of this work, please go to [this work](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3453848)

The first of my marriages was made out of love  
for Mahlon was virtuous, scholarly, and kind.  
(Did I mention handsome? And _skilled_?  
Because those certainly helped.)

While foreign, his faith, his reverence,  
the strength of his conviction intrigued me.  
How could someone believe so strongly?  
How could a people so tested remain steadfast?

I married, I discovered.

Mahlon left me,  
departed this world too soon.  
I did not know how to grieve.  
But his mother, his people, showed me. 

"Barukh atah Adonai Eloheinu melekh ha'olam, dayan ha-emet," they spoke.  
We shared k'riah, Ruth, Chilion, Orpah, and I.  
Then they took his body, my Mahlon,  
they made ready (taharah) and we buried him (kevurah).

Then Naomi said unto me,  
"Go, return to your mother's house.  
God grant you find rest, a home, a new man."  
Then she kissed me, lifted up her voice, and wept. 

"Intreat me not to leave thee," I pled.  
"for whither thou goest will I follow.  
To thy people will I belong,  
and thy God shall I call my own." 

The second of my marriages was made of yibbum  
for Boaz was giving, go'el, and wise.  
(Did I mention charming? And wealthy?  
Because neither hurt his cause.)

Though strange, his willingness, tikkun olam,  
The warmth of his welcome calmed me.  
Why would someone give so willingly?  
Why would a man so generous, so loving be?

I cleaved to him, I learned.

And so it was that I married Boaz.  
For the memory of my Mahlon,  
for his mother’s honor,  
I learned their ways. 

To Naomi the women of her people said, “Blessed is our God,  
which hath not left thee without kinsman this day.  
For thy daughter in law - who loveth thee better than seven sons -  
hath taken him (maamar). ”

Boaz gave us kavod,  
sheltered us as husband and kin.  
Unto me he said, "may God, who rewards the pious, also reward you."  
And so had he done with, my second marriage.

For him, for Naomi, for the people of their tribe,  
did I bear my son.  
So joyous was Naomi that she named him,  
calling him Obed.


End file.
